Starring me
by Emily Sue
Summary: Its about a new female in the WWF. (This summary is bad.)*Please all read and review.*


Hey. I wrote this story before Edge and Christian won the belts back. Also 2 people tell the same story. You will understand. lol So please read and review....  
  
It was my first day as a new WWF star. I was really excited but also unsure if the fans would like or hate me. I walked to my seat in the audience and started to watch the show. I knew that soon my time to shine was going to appear. I saw her get out of the ring with her attitude. I started to cheer because Val had just lost of Crash Holly. I guess I kinda got a little too excited and accidentally got a little bit of my soda on Ivory. Well, she did not take that lightly and took my cup, then she threw the entire cup on me and that was it. Usually I did not get really mad but for some reason I was so pissed with her. She turned around and was bowing. I jumped over the rail and started wrestling with her. That's when the police came.  
  
They took me right to the commissioners office. "Commissioner Foley, here is the young lady that attacked Ivory!" The officer said. "Well, Missy do you have something to say for yourself?" he said. "Please do not arrest me sir? That bitch spilled soda on me. I replied." "OK. Instead of sending your ass off to jail then lets give you a title shot against Ivory, I mean since she is such a bitch, the title shot will give her more to defend for." he demanded. "You got yourself a deal." I replied as the cops let me go. " By the way what is your name and where you from?" Mick asked. " The name is Casey." I said extending my hand. "And I am from Pennsylvania sir," "Well Casey, welcome to the WWF. I urge you to get ready because your match is up next and you can't wrestle in that." Mick said. I realized that wrestling in jeans and a dress shirt was not a good idea. So they gave me an outfit to wear and I was on my way.  
  
Man did that commercial break seem to go fast and soon I was in the ring. Steven Richards was at ring side. Ivory was winning most of the match until I just got this sudden rush of power and them I just DDT her. "1-2-3" The ref counted and soon I was the new womens champion. Just as I was about to stand up. I felt a chair hit the back of my head. I really don't remember much after that. The way I was told the Right to Censor did a number on me, and if it was not for Matt and Jeff Hardy I would have never gotten out of that ring. I guess as soon as I was taken into the ambulance Jeff and Matt went into speak with Mick and asked him if they could have a match with Bull and The Goodfather for the belts. Mick agreed but said he had one stipulation. If The Hardys won then it would be bye bye for the RTC and if RTC won then the Hardys had to join... I guess they went along with it.  
  
  
I just can't stand Steven Richards. And tonight made even worse. When I saw that poor girl out in that ring and the RTC out there beating her, I had to do something. So Matt and I ran out to help her and this is how we got into this match. I stood in the ring looking at Matt knowing that this might be our last match as the Hardy Boys and not as the arrogant clowns in RTC. All of a sudden I heard Mick's music come blaring through the arena after the entire RTC came down. "Now, There is just one more addition that I have to add to this match. Since everyone is out here, I don't want just anyone pinning anyone for the belts. The only ones that can pin is a hardy, Bull Buchanan or The Goodfather. And I want no cheating." Foley said. Then I heard the bell ring. The match was going pretty well and I should have expected Richards to pull a stunt. All of a sudden he did. Matt was out on the floor when Bull hit him with a trash can lid. I had just done the Swanton on The Goodfather and had him down for a count. 1-2, then I felt hands pull me off. It was Steven, I looked up and he hit me with a chair. Then I saw Ivory try to pin me, I could not move and I knew then it was over and the RTC was my future home.  
  
  
I guess I could not let that happen. I had gotten the OK to leave the care facility in a few. I want to make them pay for what they did. So I went back and got in the audience. I saw Ivory on top of Jeff and there was a count. So did the only thing that I could think of. I jumped over the railing ran into the ring and pulled her off. She stood up and slapped me right across the face. "You asshole bitch." I said as I grabbed her hair. I could see Bull coming from the side. So I through Ivory out of the ring and gave Bull the Spinning DDT. I jumped on top of him and the Ref counted 1-2-3. I jumped out of the ring and started walking up the ramp. Lita got Matt and Jeff and they followed.  
  
  
"Wait. Wait. Wait.... This is wrong... You should not have won... She was not in this match, she came from nowhere and you are going to count it. She is not one of the stipulated people Mick Foley had said" Steven Richards started to scream. Foley's music started to play. "Mick, this is completely unfair. They did not follow the rules, therefore the belts should not change hands." Steven sputtered. "Well, Steven you are right, so therefore the belts should not change hands." Mick replied. The crowd yelled obscenities and where really upset. " See you stupid little ass freaks Jeff and Matt give us our belts back.. The bitches pin doesn't count." Bull yelled as Steven smiled. "Who are you calling a bitch Baldy?" I yelled back. "Hold on a minute, I said the belts should not change hands, but I did not say they were going to not change hands. See there is one thing you did not listen to... I said you can only get pinned by a Hardy." Mick said as he handed me the microphone. "Well, there is something that I need to tell everyone. I kinda lied about a few things.. Which Mick and that know, My name is not Casey it is Kristen. But most people call me Kris. Second I am not from this wonderful state that we are in tonight, Mick give them your best." I said as I handed him the Mic. "At The First Union Center in good old Wilkes Barre Pennsylvania." Mick replied as he looked around and heard the cheers. " Thanks Mick, I am from Cameron, North Carolina. As a matter of fact I am from the same exact state as the Hardy Boys. The same exact town. Now I heard Commissioner Foley stipulations and I did follow them." I said. "Wait a minute, how the hell can you say you followed them?" Steven interupted. "Well if you would have let me finish talking then you would know. I never really told you my real whole name. My name is Kristen Hardy. Matt and Jeff are my brothers. And by the commissioners rules I am right. Only a Hardy could pin and that is what I am so the pin was legal." I said. Steven started jumping around. The audience was on there feet. "Matt and Jeff's sister just helps them screw the right to censor. I love it JR." Jerry the King told the world. "See I got tired of the way the right to censor kept messing up peoples lives, and it made me really mad. So I talked to Mick and he helped me stage all of this. I don't really want this belt and I going to give it to someone that deserves it. Lita, this is for you, thank you for making sure my brothers were ok." I said as I handed the belt to Lita and she hugged me. "So now let me introduce you to the WWF Women's Champion Lita, and the WWF tag team Champions my brothers Matt and Jeff Hardy. So Right to Censor you can kiss your asses goodbye." I said. The audience cheered and my brothers hugged me. " Hey Kris, why did you give me your belt?" Lita asked. "I told you because you helped my brothers, plus I am going after Kurts belt." I said smiling. Matt and Jeff both looked over. "Thats our sister they said together. 


End file.
